Weedle (Pokémon)
|} Weedle (Japanese: ビードル Beedle) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 7, which evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Weedle is a small larva Pokémon with a segmented body ranging in color from yellow to reddish-brown. Combined with its red nose and feet, Weedle's bright coloration wards off its enemies. Weedle has a conical, two-inch (five centimeter) venomous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail, but its other body parts are spherical. Weedle can retaliate against attackers and those who step on it with its strong toxin. It can distinguish its favorite kinds of leaves using its acute sense of smell. As a young Bug Pokémon, its daily appetite for leaves matches its weight. Weedle can be found in and usually hides in grass, bushes, and under the leaves it eats. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Weedle debuted in Challenge of the Samurai, where was very close to one. He used his newly caught to , Weedle was knocked unconscious and when Ash was about to throw his Poké Ball, Samurai came up and asked Ash if he was a from Pallet Town. This distracted Ash from catching the Weedle, so it got away. This same Weedle later warned its kind, and together, they tried to avenge its attempted capture by attacking . caught a Weedle during the Bug-Catching Contest in The Bug Stops Here. She released it in accordance with Contest rules. Minor appearances A Weedle appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. Weedle appeared a few other times while was in Viridian Forest, such as when a number of them ate 's cardboard tank. A Weedle appeared in The Ultimate Test, under the ownership of a Trainer who allowed to photograph it. Due to a coloring error, this Weedle was colored green like a . Generation II revealed that Weedle are green as well. A Weedle appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Multiple Weedle appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. A Weedle made a brief cameo appearance in Tracey Gets Bugged as one of the Bug-type Pokémon on Murcott Island. A Weedle appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Weedle appeared in Illusion Confusion! as one of the illusions created by a group of and . Multiple Weedle appeared in For Crying Out Loud and were accidentally wet by Wilhomena's . Multiple Weedle appeared in Gettin' The Bugs Out, where they were residents of Azalea Gym. They assisted in tying up with silk. Multiple Weedle appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Weedle appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. Multiple Weedle appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. A Weedle appeared in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where it fell sick due to Team Rocket's experiments. A Weedle was seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. A Weedle appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple. A Weedle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Weedle appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A 's Weedle appeared in The Saffron Con, where it was one of the Pokémon taken by Team Rocket. It reappeared in the next episode, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. A Weedle appeared in The Green Guardian. Two Weedle appeared in Three Jynx and a Baby!. Two Weedle appeared in Talking a Good Game!. A Coordinator's Weedle appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Weedle appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A Weedle appeared in One Big Happiny Family!, where it was healed by Nurse Joy after being injured. A Weedle appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Weedle appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, and Battling With a Clean Slate! at Professor Sycamore's lab. A Weedle made a brief appearance at the end in An Appetite for Battle!. A Weedle appeared in a flashback in Garchomp's Mega Bond! at Professor Sycamore's lab. A Weedle appeared in a flashback in A Watershed Moment!. A Weedle appeared in a flashback in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. A Weedle appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Two Weedle appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Origins A Weedle appeared at the Silph Co. in File 3: Giovanni. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Weedle debuts in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Weedle appeared in Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, where it reunited with its . a Weedle to try to trick people into trading better Pokémon for it at the Pokémon League tournament in Just a Spearow Carrier. owns a Weedle, which he keeps at his house in Murkrow Row. A Weedle appeared in Absolutely Azumarill, where failed to catch it. A Weedle appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu befriended and caught a Weedle in Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All. A Weedle appeared in GDZ21. A Weedle appeared in GDZ23. A Weedle appeared in GDZ48. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Weedle appeared in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. A Weedle appeared in Pikachu's Birthday Party. A Weedle appeared in The Hardest Bug Pokémon Wins?!. A Weedle appeared in The Exam Showdown!!. A Weedle appeared in PMDP16. In the TCG In the TFG One Weedle figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats.}} |} |} on top of its head.}} |} |} in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head.}} poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats.}} |} |} in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alternate games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game ( ) :Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp, venomous stinger on its head. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game ( ) :Its is very powerful. Its bright-colored is intended to warn off its enemies. Game locations , , and , Viridian Forest}} , Viridian Forest}} , Viridian Forest}} |} |} }} , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Routes , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} and , Ilex Forest, National Park National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} , , and , Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} , Eterna Forest |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} }} , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park, Viridian Forest National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} or }} }} |} |} , Santalune Forest}} or }} |} |} }} , Viridian Forest}} |} |} In side games |area=Viridian Forest, Cerulean City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 9, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 15, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode B)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 337}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=014 |name2=Kakuna |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=015 |name3=Beedrill |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Weedle has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. ** Weedle is tied with , , , , and for having the lowest Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. ** Weedle is tied with for having the lowest base of all Poison-type Pokémon, as well as being tied with for having the lowest base Defense of all Bug-type Pokémon. * Until , Weedle was completely incapable of dealing damage to Pokémon—outside of —because it could only learn , to which Steel types are immune. From Platinum onward, Weedle can learn . * An of Weedle's sprite was shown on Game Freak's official Japanese website. * Prior to Generation VI, Weedle's body style was . * Weedle was the inspiration for the naming of Stentorceps weedlei, a species of wasps. Both Weedle and Stentorceps weedlei exhibit the distinctive feature of having a spine in the middle of the organism's head.[http://www.waspweb.org/Cynipoidea/Figitidae/Eucoilinae/Stentorceps/Stentorceps_weedlei.htm Stentorceps weedlei Nielsen & Buffington] * Weedle is the only Pokémon that cannot legitimately know any moves. Origin Weedle appears to be based on the of a or . Weedle's red nose and legs resemble spots that appear on the larvae of some species of wasp or hornet. Name origin Weedle may be a combination of and needle, referring to the stingers on its body. It may also be a corruption of , another sort of bug. Beedle is a combination of and needle. In other languages and |fr=Aspicot|frmeaning=From and |es=Weedle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hornliu|demeaning=From Horn |it=Weedle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뿔충이 Ppulchungi|komeaning=Combination of , and |zh_yue=獨角蟲 ''Duhkgokchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Single-horned bug" |zh_cmn=獨角蟲 / 独角虫 Dújiǎochóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Single-horned bug" |hi=वीडल Weedle|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Vydla|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Видл Vidl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Giovanni's Weedle Notes External links * on |} Category:Body style 02 Pokémon de:Hornliu es:Weedle fr:Aspicot it:Weedle ja:ビードル zh:独角虫